Tara Chambler (TV Series)
Tara Chambler is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Tara had aspirations to become a police officer and was enrolled in the academy. At some point she had begun dating a girl named Sam who, during a camping trip one day, revealed that she had a boyfriend and wasn't attracted to women as she had led Tara to believe. Post-Apocalypse During the initial stages of the outbreak, Tara's sister Lilly, their father David and Lilly's daughter Meghan had picked Tara up from the academy and were holed up together inside of an apartment complex. For about a year, Tara continually secured their area of walkers, unaware that she needed to shoot or stab the brain in order to kill one. Season 4 "Live Bait" This is the first episode where Tara is introduced. She is first seen with Lilly her sister talking to The Governor about what had happened prior to the outbreak. She explains she was in training to become a police officer before "the crap hit the fan". We soon find out Meghan Chambler is her neice and Lilly is her sister. Later on she is seen crying next to her father, David ,who was sick and had just passed away. He then turns and almost bites Tara, but The Governor saves her. Later on she is seen talking to The Governor about her Father's death. She tells him she knows that they turn know matter what,seeming to know a little more about the outbreak than we initially thought. She then fist bumps The Governor, as a sign of thanking him for saving her life. They Decide to leave with The Governor, thinking he can possibly take them to a safer place and protect them. They are then swarmed by a mob of walkers and in an attempt to escape Tara runs away where she then twists her ankle, but is saved by Lilly. They trudge through the forest and she is last standing with Lilly outside the forest unscratched and unbitten. "Dead Weight" Tara is first seen chatting with Alisha while Alisha is getting a cut treated by Lilly. Later, it is revealed Alisha and Tara are in a relationship, and are shown holding hands and sleeping together. Tara later tries to rescue Meghan from a rogue walker in the camp, her attempts were not very successful and the walker is put down by The Governor. "Too Far Gone" Tara is the first to agree to the Governor's plan to try and take the prison. She is present when Hershel and Michonne are brought out in front of Rick. Rick tries to reason with Tara, asking her if this is what she wants. When the fighting begins, she ducks behind the tank and vehicles, showing that she is uncomforable with the assult. Mitch tells her to pick up her gun and to start shooting. Alisha tells her to stay behind her and run into the forest if things get bad. As the Governor's militia moves into the Prison, Tara runs away. Her fate is unknown after that. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tara has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships David Chambler Tara is seen to be very protective of her father. When he dies, Tara is holding his hand, until he turns and tries to bite her. Lilly Chambler Lilly is Tara's sister and they are shown to clash due to their differing personalities. Lilly often appears to scold Tara on her use of swear words in front of Meghan and her attitude towards "Brian". However, they are still very close sisters. Meghan Chambler Coming Soon. Philip Blake Upon first meeting Philip he introduces himself as Brian. Tara is shown not to trust him and openly asserts her dominance by threatening him and showing off her weapons, but after he kills her re-animated father, she tells him she understands what he did and thinks her father would be glad someone stopped him before he could bite her and she grows more accepting of "Brian". Alisha While Lilly Chambler heals some wounds on Alisha's hands, Tara comments on her rifle, saying its not good in the field, and that she is more of a "Smith and Wesson gal" herself. Alisha asks if she is always so full of shit, in which Tara replies yes. Later they are seen sleeping together and hanging together, implying they have started a relationship. Since Alisha was killed by Lizzle, how this affects Tara remains unknown. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *While currently only a recurring guest star, her contract has an option to be promoted as a series regular for Season 5. *Tara is the first openly homosexual character in the TV Series. *The casting call name for this character was Melody. *Tara is presumably the only survivor of The Governor's Militia. References es:Tara Chambler Category:LGBT Characters Category:Season 4 Characters